Two Hearts One man
by S-Lay L
Summary: Un homme perd ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, ainsi il doit se venger, mais jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu. il souhaite tout de même la retrouver, peu importe les moyens. "J'ai tué mon meilleur ami, celui qui a tué ma bien-aimée."
1. Prologue

Pour Hizh, j'ai écrit cette fiction qui contiendra une histoire d'amour "à sens unique" à première vue. Une histoire avec deux chapitres distincts mais non pas liés. Un homme et une femme, un homme et un homme.

**Disclaimer :** Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

**Prologue**

Le Clan des Baskerville est le clan le plus redouté, notamment par les pays voisins. En effet, leur chef – appelé Glen en toute circonstance – est capable de faire appel à l'Abysse. Tous les Glen, jusqu'à maintenant étaient liés à un enfant maudit, généralement de la même famille. Ils devaient les envoyer eux-mêmes, dans les profondeurs de l'Abysse.

Les quatre autres familles ducales étaient les Barma – leur famille est étrangère –, les Rainsworth, les Nightray ainsi que les Vessalius. Les Nightray furent soupçonnés de trahison, agissaient dans l'ombre, pour leur propre profit. C'est ainsi qu'entre les cinq familles, la plus victorieuse était les Vessalius, les Rainsworth furent alliés aux Barma après la tragédie.

Il y a cent ans, elle a eu lieu, son nom : La Tragédie de Sablier.

Ce qu'il s'était passé, il faut le retrouver, mais avant, décrypter les écrits. Les cristaux furent brisés, celui dont le corps était emprisonné n'était pas celui que tous imaginaient.

Mais, presqu'une dizaine d'années auparavant, un enfant dans les ruelles sombres fut retrouvé par une jeune enfant maudite. Ainsi, l'histoire commença.

* * *

PS : La confusion est souhaitée, s'il ne l'était pas, l'imagination des lecteurs ne seraient pas attisés.


	2. My beloved My Little Toy

**Disclaimer :** Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

Attention, Spoiler à partir de la « retrace LXVI. » Bonne petite lecture.

* * *

**1. My Beloved / My little Toy**

_Pendant huit longues années, je t'ai attendu, je t'avais pourtant retrouvé, mais tu m'as de nouveau échappé, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ma Bien-aimée…_

**POV Jack Vessalius**

« Et puis, tu as un joli visage… Au besoin, tu pourrais vendre ton corps sans aucun problème ! » C'est vrai, j'ai dû user de cette pratique pour me rapprocher de toi. Alors que je trouvais cela dégradant, pour moi, tu étais la seule qui comptait, à partir de ce jour-là. J'ai dû en utiliser des femmes. Je voulais te voir, tu me manquais dès le moment où nous nous sommes quittés. J'ai voulu te retrouver, j'avais réussi, mais ce fut de courte durée.

Je l'ai trouvé lui aussi, celui que chérissait Miranda Barma. Oswald, ton frère, celui qui t'a précipité dans les profondeurs de l'Abysse. Oui, c'est grâce à elle si je t'ai retrouvé, mais je ne le dirais pas. Je ne peux plus maintenant que tu as de nouveau disparu. Je savais pourtant que je ne représentais pas grand-chose pour toi, mais pour moi, tu étais devenue ma raison de vivre, je voulais te retrouver, du plus profond de mon âme. Mais je resterai « ton petit Jack », celui sur qui tu as jeté ton dévolu, il y a huit ans. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt-trois ans. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là. Toutefois, je te retrouverai, même si je dois tuer pour cela.

Apparemment, tu serais morte parce que tu étais une enfant maudite. Pourtant, tes yeux rouges m'engloutissaient. Je me perdais, ces iris me transperçaient, c'est à ce moment-là que des sentiments insoupçonnés sont apparus. Néanmoins, lors de sa naissance, j'eus été comme trahis. Tu les as conçues avec Levi – l'ex-Glen. J'aurais dû être à sa place, mais tu l'as choisi lui. Lorsque je l'ai su, mon cœur s'est arrêté un instant, avalant « ce tissu de mensonges », croyais-je. Mais non, ces filles sont les vôtre, Levi et toi.

Alice et la Volonté de l'Abysse, elles sont à toi, mais leur père devait être moi. Ce Glen t'a juste utilisé. Je l'ai haï, j'ai voulu te récupérer, jamais nous n'avions eu de rapport, je l'ai également envié pour cela. Un autre homme a pu toucher ce corps. Je l'ai jalousé aussi. Je t'avais retrouvé, vous avez conçu ensemble des jumelles, tu es morte. Je suis de nouveau Seul. D'après Oswald/Glen, tu as disparu pour de bon, il serait impossible de te retrouver, mais je n'y crois pas ! J'ai joué l'ignorant de peur de ne plus pouvoir y accéder.

Tu m'avais menti, peut-être pour que je ne souffre pas. Peut-être me considérais-tu seulement comme un jouet, mais je te souhaitais comme amante, si ce n'est pas plus. Pourtant tu es morte, j'aurais voulu te sauver même s'il eut été impossible, j'aurais essayé.

J'étais plus mort que vif, disait Levy, mais je n'en avais que faire, tu t'étais volatilisée dans l'antre de l'Abysse, pour toujours. NON ! Je ne peux le croire, il y a forcément un moyen de te retrouver. Je ne tirerais jamais un trait sur ces sentiments inexpliqués que je nourrissais envers toi, aujourd'hui, après ta disparition, j'ai pu y mettre un mot. Tu me manquais, ta présence m'était nécessaire, même si je n'étais qu'un misérable mendiant à tes yeux, lors de notre rencontre sous la neige, _moi, je t'ai aimé, ma précieuse Lacie._

* * *

_Vous allez regretter d'avoir touché à mon précieux..._

**POV Lacie Baskerville**

Oui, c'est bien ce que j'avais dit avant d'utiliser ma Chain. Il tombait de la pluie écarlate un jour enneigé.

Ce jour-là, je t'ai aperçu dans cette ruelle sordide. Un jeune homme sale mais beau, blond aux yeux verts émeraude. Pourquoi un jeune homme tel que lui traîne dans ces rues, m'étais-je demandé. J'ai donc décidé d'aller à ta rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas t'enrhumer à dormir dehors par ce temps. » Lui ai-je énoncé. Mais il ne semblait pas être intéressé par moi. Je prétendais donc avoir froid pour me mettre sous sa couverture.

« Je deviens enfin digne de ton attention » lui affirmé-je. Ensuite, il s'est évanoui.

Après avoir mangé, avoir pris soin de lui, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus la volonté de vivre, je ne voulais pas le croire. Je l'ai donc blessé à l'oreille, ainsi il pouvait ressentir la douleur, comme quoi, il était bien vivant. Toutes sortes de choses s'étaient passées. Vient ensuite ces hommes qui lui ont fait du mal.

« Vous allez regretter d'avoir touché à mon précieux Jack » fut ma dernière parole contre ces hommes, ma Chain eût été invoqué. « Il pleut de la plus écarlate » puis je chantonnai cet air si merveilleux et si triste. Malheureusement, ils sont arrivés, les membres des Baskerville. Oswald dit qu'il me présentait des excuses, ainsi fut ma première et dernière rencontre avec Jack.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Glen m'avait encore menti, pour la neuvième fois. Je n'ai toujours pas eu cette promenade. Les Barma étaient de la partie ce jour-là. Une sorte de concert.

Le son de ce violoncelle était harmonieux. Mais le violoncelliste me sauta dessus. « Lacie ! Lacie » disait-il. « Je t'ai enfin retrouvé », il était souriant. Il a ensuite été frappé, il fut inconscient, je n'ai pas su ce qu'il se passait. Par contre, j'ai reconnu cette boucle d'oreilles.

« Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me retrouver », il a réussi. Au bout de huit longues années, il m'a retrouvé, Jack Vessalius. Mais je vais bientôt mourir, pour de bon. Un peu avant cela, Glen a voulu faire une expérience sur moi, si un homme pouvait être Dieu. Or, je lui ai bien dit que l'Abysse avait une personnalité propre. Il a tout de même souhaité essayer. A ce moment-là, lorsque – il y a quatre mois – je t'ai retrouvé, je venais de tomber enceinte.

« Je ne suis ni sa mère, ni son amante » dis-je à Glen « il n'est qu'un jouet qui me permettra de tuer le temps les quelques jours qui me restent ». Je ne sais toujours pas si je le pensais. Mais je n'ai plus le temps d'y penser. Je vais mourir dans cinq jours.

_Adieu, Jack. Peut-être me retrouveras-tu sous une autre forme._

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre, le second sera un yaoi, je n'en dirai pas plus.


End file.
